nuestro legado
by Stelmarya
Summary: "Mientras tú estés aquí..." Tres pequeñas viñetas sobre tres personajes desesperados. "Esta historia participa en el reto 95 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. Rhaegar

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, o Rhaegar nunca habría dejado a Elia :'(

_ "Esta historia participa en el reto 95 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

Rhaegar

—Papá —dijo, agarrándole con un diminuto puño un mechón de pelo—Papapapapa... paaaaapá.

Uno pensaría que el desarrollo del habla de un niño sería beneficioso para los padres. Por fin se les entiende, decían. Ya no son tan fastidiosos, decían.

El príncipe Rhaegar, heredero al Trono de Hierro, ahora sabía la verdad. El habla era el comienzo del fin.

—Déjala ser —le decía su madre, mirándolos con ojos cálidos, casi derretidos. Sabía que adoraba sostener a su nieta, escuchar sus gorgoteos y sentir sus mejillas redondas, pero todo lo que Rhaenys tenía ahora en mente era su padre—. Sólo está practicando. Se le pasará dentro de poco.

Él no dijo nada, porque por más que mantenía los párpados caídos y la voz inexpresiva, le gustaba su hija. Le gustaba su peso sobre sus brazos, el mechón plateado entre su cabello castaño, la piel olivada intacta y tersa. A uno no siempre le gustaban sus hijos, como atestiguaba en carne propia. Su padre podría odiar su sangre dorniense, Viserys podría verla con desconfianza y algo parecido al temor, pero para Rhaegar Targaryen, su hija era perfecta. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Sí —le susurró, llevándola lejos de la mirada de la corte al cuarto donde Elia reposaba. Todavía seguía jalándole el pelo, removiéndose entre su capa escarlata, buscándolo—. Papá.

_Más_, pensó. Otros dos dragones como Rhaenys y el mundo estaría salvado. Mientras ellos estuvieran ahí...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ups, estoy pasando como por una fase obsesionada con la relación de Rhaegar, Elia y sus hijos, tomando como ejemplo mi bella ahijada y tocaya que me dice todo el santo día "titi" en vez de "Michi". Dado que encontraron a Rhaenys escondida bajo la cama de Rhaegar, me imagino que la pobre había buscado refugio donde se sentía más segura, con su padre.

Comentarios siempre bien recibidos.


	2. Viserys

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconocen me pertenece. Diría que Viserys merecía una muerte menos dolorosa, pero... xd

_ "Esta historia participa en el reto 95 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

Viserys

—Es rara.

Elia lo mira desde su cama, sábanas curveándose sobre su vientre hinchado. Siempre se siente incómodo en su presencia, porque su padre dice cosas feas de ella cuando sabe que Rhaegar no está, y no sabe a quién creerle.

—¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

—Rhaenys es rara. No es Targaryen.

Elia suspira, acomodándose entre las almohadas. Es débil, dice su padre. Es débil y fea e indigna de cargar un hijo de sangre Targaryen en su vientre. Sabe, sin embargo, que eso no se dice en presencia de su hermano o su esposa, ni tampoco de su madre.

—Sólo porque no se parezca a ti no significa que no sea Targaryen. Duncan Targaryen tenía el pelo oscuro, por ejemplo.

—Pero no fue rey de todas formas —insiste, acercándose más. Le tiene miedo a Rhaenys y le tiene miedo a ese niñato que está en el vientre, porque viene una tormenta y ellos serán la causa. Lo sabe, lo siente en los huesos—. Fue Jaehaerys. Él sí era Targaryen.

—¿Entonces sólo el tener pelo blanco y ojos violetas ya te hace mejor rey, más dragón? Explícame eso.

No dice nada, porque lo que en verdad piensa es que, si aquel crío sale niño, él no será nada para nadie. Si sale como su hermano entonces a él lo ignorarán y su padre comenzará a hablar de él como habla de Rhaegar y está aterrado. Pero si sale como Rhaenys, si tiene la piel oscura y fea y los ojos negros, entonces tal vez no lo van a dejar solo. Su padre no lo dejaría si el bebé sale como Rhaenys.

—Ven, Viserys —le dice Elia, tocando las sábanas a su lado. Él duda—. Ven.

Su padre dice que ella y su hija apestan a dornienses, pero Elia huele rico. Alguna flor cuyo nombre no sabe, la seda de su ropa, el olor masculino de Rhaegar. No huele a dorniense; huele a su madre, a una reina.

—Siempre serás importante para nosotros. Aunque salga niño, aunque sea el heredero de Rhaegar, nadie te va a dejar de lado. Los hermanos del rey son muy importantes, ¿sabes? Cuando seas más grande, él contará contigo para muchas cosas

Una calidez febril se extiende en su pecho. Su padre no tiene hermanos, sin contar a su madre, así que no sabe qué cosas podría hacer el hermano de un rey, pero ya tiene ideas.

—Puedo casarme con Rhaenys —dice, apoyando su cabeza contra ella. La siente encogerse, ponerse rígida, pero no le importa—. Yo la cuidaré por él, y no me importaría si mis hijos salen dornienses. Rhaegar puede contar conmigo.

—Ya veremos —susurra Elia, hundiéndose en la cama, y él se entierra en la seda con ella, pensando en toda la clase de cosas que podría hacer, aunque no fuese rey. El trono le da miedo de todas formas. Así está bien, piensa. No hay de qué preocuparse. La tormenta no llegará mientras Rhaegar esté aquí.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _Ups_. También me imaginé al pobre Viserys de pequeño, con un padre medio loco diciéndole toda clase de cosas horribles sobre la gente, quemando vivos a campesinos y abusando a su esposa. Sería sorprendente si _no_ hubiese salido loco también.

Críticas siempre bien recibidas.


	3. Elia

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Los dioses saben que Elia merecía mucho más :(

_"Esta historia participa en el reto 95 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

Elia

—Al menos a Viserys le gustará.

Su esposo sonrió, examinando al bebé en sus brazos. Ella los miraba desde su cama, todavía ardiendo de fiebre y con el cuerpo derrotado. El bebé era demasiado pequeño para decir a quien se parecía, pero era muy blanco, incluso cuando lloraba. Rhaenys, en cambio, ya había nacido con la piel oscura y el cabello azabache.

—Es fuerte —dijo él, sentándose a su lado. El bebé soltó unos gritos ahogados, moviendo las piernas flacas. Ella tenía ganas de sostenerlo, arrullarlo y darle pecho, pero apenas podía mover los brazos. Cualquier movimiento brusco podía causar otro desangramiento en sus partes femeninas, decían los maestres. Reposo _absoluto_ —. Si la primera fue Rhaenys, él será Aegon.

Ella no dijo nada. Aegon es un buen nombre para un rey, para el futuro señor de los Siete Reinos. No obstante, no habría una Visenya para él. Un parto subsiguiente la mataría.

«No importa —Rhaegar lo colocó en la cama, dejando que el niño gorgotease y se removiese con libertad, tocándole las mejillas hinchadas, las manos diminutas. Elia Martell los miró, pensando no por primera vez en lo afortunada que era, con un esposo como él. Si hubiera salido como el rey...— Con dos son suficientes.»

Rhaegar comenzó a tararearle al bebé, usando la voz a falta de cuerdas, y ella se dejó caer lentamente en la inconsciencia. Sabía que nada les pasaría mientras él estuviese a su lado. Lo sabía de todo corazón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **_Ups_. Me gusta mucho Rhaegar, pero nadie niega que sus acciones fueron malas para todos los involucrados, y nadie la pasó peor que Elia. Creo que muchos contaban con Rhaegar, que iba a ser mejor rey que nadie, pero él estaba con sus profecías y así terminó el cuento. Muchas gracias por leer estas tres tristes viñetas :')

Todos los anteriores y además sugerencias también siempre bien recibidas.


End file.
